


THE DEEP BLUE LIGHT

by AgnesClementine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Light smut?, Like, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Self-Indulgent, a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine
Summary: Mick and Len accidentally enter a time-and-space pocket. Mick is pretty sure that's why Len's acting so... touchy.





	THE DEEP BLUE LIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting and have no idea if it sucks.
> 
> Let me know and enjoy! :)
> 
> (the chunk of italics at the start is Other Mick and Len and then the rest is our guys)

_Len makes a quick work of the lock and the alarm system, then steps aside to let Mick in while he closes up the alarm’s touchpad. It’s a nifty little thing, tricky for those who don’t know what to look for, but he makes a short work of it. He follows after Mick._

_The mansion is a gold mine; the paintings on the walls and expensive decorations all around making his fingers itch with want to touch._

_“You look like the cat that got the cream,” Mick tells him, sliding an arm around his waist._

_Len grins, “We’ll see about that. How about we do our job first?” Who knows, if they get this over with fast enough, they might just have time to have some fun before they leave._

_Mick responds with a matching grin of his own. Knowing exactly what Len has in mind._

_“Sounds like a plan,” he says and lets his arm fall away. They each take a side of the ground floor, moving through the kitchen, living room, the saloon, and storage- respectively- before meeting in front of the stairwell._

_Len shakes his duffel to cause the clinking noise with a smirk on his face. “Ready to go up, partner?”_

_Mick lifts up his duffel, already almost full with everything he shoved in there. “I think I’m gonna need a new bag,” he says, but follows up the stairs after Len all the same._

_They climb up, and then Len freezes on the last step. Mick nudges his back. “What’s up- oh.”_

_There is a door, right in front of both of them, closed, but its outline is glowing with faint blue light._

_“What the hell?” Mick voices over his shoulder._

_Len shrugs, “I have no idea. Let’s see.”_

_He takes a step forward just for Mick to take a hold of his wrist. “Len,” He warns._

_Len turns to give him a smile and a quick kiss. “It’s just a door, Mick.”_

_Mick frowns at him in concern, so Len kisses him again until that expression gets wiped off his face._

_“It’s probably just some fancy light bulb,” he reassures._

_He steps forward and opens the door._

  * ●●●●



Mick groans, the world spinning even though his eyes are closed, and swears. _Goddamn Snart and his goddamn curiosity_. He’s like a fucking cat, Mick swears.

He picks himself up, blinking away vertigo and notes the lack of his partner anywhere in his vicinity. Well, that’s not good.

“Sn-“ he wants to yell, but cuts himself off. There’s something off about this whole place and the last thing he needs is someone on his tail.

He looks around. He’s in the backyard, surrounded by tall rose trees and lush green bushes. It’s kinda nice, if Mick were the ‘settle in and domesticate’ type. Though, the sky is really tripping him out.

It’s black as ink, but glittering with stars that look a bit too close for it to be normal.

“Mick!” He hears a hiss and turns around to find Len stalking towards him.

He looks alright, no less or more confused with the whole ‘went through the door on the first floor, ended up in the backyard’ situation.

“Are you okay?” He asks- which is a strange question coming from Len. At least when asked so directly.

Mick nods, about to ask if _he’s_ okay- but doesn’t get a chance. Len walks right into his personal space, chest to chest, closer than usual when they’re on a job- and kisses him.

That’s weird. Very weird. Not Len kissing him, precisely; because they've done a fair share of it lately, but it’s, uh, not like Len to just… _initiate it. While they’re out in the open_. _On a job_. Mick freezes for about two seconds before returning the kiss.

Maybe that light did something to Len. Something that Mick should check out. Possibly fix.

…It’s hard to decide when Len’s winding himself around him like that, flush against each other, breathing the same air- He puts his hands on Len’s upper arms and puts some space between them while he’s still sane enough.

“Uh, not complaining, but what’s that for?” He asks. If it’s something he did, he has to know so he can do it more often. It certainly works in his favor.

Len looks at him like he said something funny. “What? I need a reason to kiss you now?”

Mick shakes his head.

Len grins. Weird. “Well, then I don’t see why we should stop,” he says, going in for a kiss again.

Mick avoid him, “But, uh, don’t you want to find out what the hell happened?”

Len shrugs, “The stars look too close to us. I think we might have entered a space and possibly time pocket.”

“Right,” Mick responds, “how do we get out?”

“We find that door,” Len says simply and hooks his fingers in Mick’s belt loops to pull them closer again. Oh, okay, Mick- _Mick is definitely on board with this_.

Just-

“Um, shouldn’t we get in, maybe?” He asks.

Len hums, “Sure.” He pulls Mick along, but never strays too far away. Len being tactile outside of the bedroom (or whatever counts as a bedroom for them) is a new thing, and definitely not what Mick saw happening in his future. But as they say, don’t look a gifted horse in the mouth. Or something like that.

He’s making sure to touch Mick in some way at all times. A brush of fingers across Mick’s arms, their shoulders touching, or gently hip-checking him from time to time. It’d driving Mick up the wall.

They go up the stairs, pass those door pulsing with dark blue light and into a- bedroom. Mick looks at the bed in the middle of it, headrest pushed to the wall.

“It’s a bed,” he says, like a dumbass.

Len follows his line of sight, then looks at him. “Mhm,” he hums, sliding his arms around Mick’s neck and kissing him deeply, “though we could try it out.”

Mick groans, “That’s a great idea.”

Len hums again, “I knew you’d like it.” And he shoves him on the bed.

Mick lands with a soft thump, sinking into the mattress and barely has a moment to settle before Len straddles him. He grins down at him like a Cheshire cat and rolls his hips once. It sends wonderful shivers all through Mick’s body and he lets his head fall back with a groan.

Len leans down to kiss him again and Mick settles his hands on his hips, trying to give him a hint to repeat the action.

He should really make sure everything is okay with Len, though. Just to be sure. And he will. _In a bit_.

After Len stops making those amazing, sweet, sweet noises-

Something crashes in the hallway and they still. They exchange a look of “uh-oh” mixed with “oh, shit” before Len climbs off of him. He holds out a hand for Mick and, fuck it, it’s not the weirdest thing he did tonight.

Mick accepts it and then they’re out of the room and in the hallway facing- themselves.

“ _What the fuck?_ ”

They all ignore the chorus, thankfully.

The Other Len makes a triumphant noise and turns to the Other Mick. “I knew you were dressed wrong!”

Mick blinks because _what?_

“Oh, shit,” the Other Mick says, tips of his ears turning red.

“What’s going on here?” Len asks suspiciously before Mick can.

The Other Len turns to face them and snaps his fingers at them, “Quick. What Earth are you from?”

“Earth-1.”

“Oh, so there _is_ more than one Earth!”

Mick whips to face Len because what’s he playing at? He knows there are-

“ _Oh, shit_.” He says when the realization hits him.

Len’s, erm, Other Len’s gleeful expression turns sheepish when he comes to the same conclusion. “Oh,” he says, his cheeks steadily turning pink.

Mick never thought he’d see Len blush, but looks like tonight is full of surprises.

“So you two…?” Len points between them and Mick winces.

“Uh, yeah. But, just a little bit.” He says.

Len arches his eyebrows at him. Well, not noticing you’re kissing a guy that’s not your boyfriend- or, well, whatever they are- is definitely a reason for him to sleep on a couch. His back already hurts at the thought.

“You?” He asks back.

“Yep,” the Other Mick points at Len, “until he shoved a gun in my face.”

Oh, that’s definitely Mick’s Len. And now that Len kinda did the same thing, he _maybe_ won’t end up on the couch after all.

The Other Mick clears his throat, “This has been fun,” he says in a way that indicates it most definitely wasn’t, “but I’d like my husband back now.”

“Husband?” Len and Mick ask in sync. Then very pointedly don’t look at each other.

The Other Len lights up and crosses over to the Other Mick, while Len does the same with a much more subdued expression on his face.

The Other them kiss then, the Other Mick cupping the back of Other Len’s head tenderly, like they have been separated for God knows how long, and it’s so…

“This is so weird,” he says.

“Oh,” Len responds dryly and Mick can tell by his tone that he’s fucked now, “ _now_ it’s weird?”

Yep. He should’ve just kept his damn mouth shut.

“He’s you! Just… touchy,” still, he keeps talking.

“Touchy?” Len looks at him doubtfully, then frowns. “You want me to be… _touchy_?”

Mick shrugs, “I don’t mean ‘touchy’ touchy, but a bit touchy-er than now?” He tries carefully, watching Len’s reaction.

Len’s expression smoothes out. “Oh,” he says, “okay.”

Mick blinks at him, “Okay?”

Len shrugs, “I thought you wouldn’t want me to be more like- _that_.” He points at the Other them.

This was one of the most surprising conversations they had- and they had a lot of those.

Mick is either gonna have a nightmare or one hell of a wet dream tonight. Depending on how destined to meet tonight are he and the couch. (Len being okay with more touchy doesn’t mean Len’s okay with Mick not being able to tell him apart from the Other, more touchy Len.)

“Should we give them some privacy?” He wonders. It’s them, but it’s also not them- he’s getting a headache.

Len harrumphs, and when that doesn’t make the Other them to budge, he sighs, “That would probably be for the best.”

That weird-ass deep blue glowing door is right there. Len is the first one to turn around, though Mick notices his eyes lingering on the kissing duo and how the Other Mick is holding the Other Len and, _huh_ , looks like Mick has some exploring to do when they get back home.

He follows after Len. Len opens the door.


End file.
